She makes me Lose my Mind
Juno felt the cool snow under his paws, but it couldn't cool the rush of warmth that came to his cheeks as he watched his teammate from across the park. She was rolling around in the snow, laughing and shaking out the snow as she suddenly bounded to her paws, the teenaged female suddenly sprinting off towards him. Before she could run into him, she slowed to a stop, then curled herself around him like a cat, rubbing her fur against his own before chuckling and running off once more. Juno let out a heavy sigh, a happy one, as he watched her bound away. "You put me on a roller coaster, fly me on a plane. You send me to another planet, get inside my brain-I knew right when I met you I would never be the same. But I let you take me over, girl, so I'm the one to blame, oh," "Yooo-oooou…! make all my screws come… looooo-oo-ose! Got me perfectly con-fuuuu-u-used~! Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild. I love the way you make me lose my mind." He smirked as he gained a wink from where she stood a few meters, a backwards glance over her shoulder as she beckoned him with her tail to come follow her. "Lose my mind!" "You make me crazy and I kinda like it. You show me that apple, girl, and I wanna bite it.. So crazy that- I gotta have it -and I never wanna get out of this straitjacket!" ''He howled happily as he got a soft kiss, his tail thumping with pure delight. ''"Yooo-oooou…! make all my screws come… looooo-oo-ose! Got me perfectly con-fuuuu-u-used~! Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild I love the way you make me lose my…" This time he started to circle around her, a smirk on his muzzle as he stared into her mischievous eyes. "I feel the walls closing in inside this padded room. Only good thing about it is I'm locked in here with you, yeah! I'm always watching you, wondering what you'll do next But my favorite part about it is I always have to guess~" He laughed as she pounced on him, nuzzling her nose against his as the two embraced in the snow, tiny snowflakes sprinkling their fur. "Yooo-oooou…! make all my screws come… looooo-oo-ose! Got me perfectly con-fuuuu-u-used~! Always find a way to mess me up and drive me wild I love the way you make me lose my mind Make me lose my mind Lose my mind Make me lose my mind Make me lose my mind Lose my mind~!" The two raced fast over the hill- belly sliding down the hill. He grunted as he felt a pressure against his back, then felt himself being pinned to the ground and a sweet giggle followed. He stared into the mismatched eyes of his love, chuckling softly as her fluffy fur meshed against his as she pressed herself against him, tail wagging happily. Juno just smiled widely, nuzzling into her as their warmth kept them blissfully unaware of the new-falling snow starting to powder against their fur like a donut. Pretzel just closed her eyes, keeping herself snuggled against Juno. For once she just felt content, not wanting to bound around like a rabbit, but just feeling happy snuggled with her long time friend, and new partner. What could be better? Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Juno Category:Love Songs Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup